


Truth Telling

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has never truly admitted his feelings for Ginny in public, and they had never revealed their relationship to anyone outside of the Falmouth Falcons. This never used to be a problem...</p><p> </p><p>I'm sure there is more to this story, but this is all I've got so far. It's a companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/264173">One Too Many.</a> (That one is a Katie/Marcus fic.) For the "confession in a desperate situation" box on my hc_bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Telling

Ginny Weasley pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had just gotten home perhaps an hour before, and she had to get to the Burrow. Ron had an announcement to make, though everyone was fairly certain that it was going to be his engagement to Hermione Granger. They had been an item since Hogwarts, and the week before Ron had looked really nervous and almost green.

She took a generous dose of Pepper Up Potion in her morning coffee. The party Marcus Flint had thrown for the Falmouth Falcons had run fairly late, then she had gone to Draco Malfoy's flat for an extension of the evening. It was hard to coordinate their schedules between her frequent practice sessions and his duties as co-owner and manager of the Falcons. They had been trying to date for the past three years, though their schedules made it difficult to see each other regularly. While the team knew they were dating, the outside world didn't. It hadn't been a conscious decision on their parts, but that made it easy to go out in public without excess harassment.

Molly Weasley was more than happy to see Ginny that morning, and kept trying to chat her up about Quidditch. While Molly was as much a fan as every other Weasley, she didn't like the idea of Ginny flying on a team. Molly thought it wasn't very feminine and might make it harder for her to find herself a boyfriend to settle down with. It was the same conversation just about every single time she visited the Burrow, so she could tune it out.

During the visit, Ron proposed to Hermione, who blushed furiously and accepted his proposal. The entire Weasley family was pleased and there were hugs all around. "Of course you'll be my maid of honor," Hermione told Ginny.

It occurred to Ginny after a moment that the best man would be Harry Potter, whom she was cordial with at best. Not to mention he wasn't overly fond of Draco Malfoy, whom Ginny was _very_ fond of.

Not knowing what to say, Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione. "Of course," she said warmly. "It would be my honor."

Now she just had to find a way to avoid the inevitable attempts of her family to get them back together.

***

"Oh, no. Absolutely not."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stretched out across her bed. Draco was getting dressed and glowering at her after she mentioned the proposal and the likelihood of having to walk down the aisle with Harry. "It's not like Hermione is trying to get me back with Harry. And I have no interest in that whatsoever."

"You'd better not," Draco said darkly.

She sighed at the jealous streak Draco was showing. "No one knows we're together but the Falcons. You can't blame Hermione for that one."

"You're saying it's my fault?"

"No. Neither of us went out of our way to do anything about it. We come here and shag ourselves silly, or go to your place, or use the locker rooms, or your office..." She trailed off with a suggestive smile as Draco's features softened in memory. "He won't try anything, Draco. It's been over for a long time."

Draco sat down beside Ginny and let his hand fall to her bare stomach. He caressed her skin softly. "Yes. I realize that, but..." He looked at her as his fingers trailed across her hip. "I don't want to lose you, either."

They had never said the words, not really, and this didn't count either. Ginny pulled him down for a kiss. "You won't lose me, Draco."

He lost himself in the kiss but couldn't shake the feeling that things wouldn't work out the way he wanted them to.

***

Draco walked into his office at his usual time in the morning. He greeted the members of the team that came in early to practice. Marcus Flint looked a little harried, but was also polite. Draco almost regretted the joke he played on him, but it had been too tempting to resist. After all, Marcus had refused the initial two contracts Draco had offered him, holding out for more pay and benefits. Marcus had taken it seriously, which Draco hadn't expected. Then again, the man had always taken Quidditch seriously.

The formal announcement of Ron Weasley's engagement to Hermione Granger was on the bottom of the front page of the Daily Prophet. It also listed family members for both families, and reference the likelihood of Harry Potter being involved in the wedding.

His good mood now fouled, Draco tossed the Prophet into the wastepaper basket. He spent the rest of the day doing the finances for the team, which he never enjoyed dong. Anyone trying to talk to him quickly retreated as soon as they saw the ledgers. Alicia at one point suggested that Ginny stop by to cheer him up, but even she didn't want to face him just yet.

She did go to his flat at the end of the day, dressed in flimsy lingerie beneath her coat. Draco was making dinner, a habit he had picked up from Ginny that annoyed his parents. Slipping behind him, she put her arms around him. "Hey."

Draco let out a breath. "Sorry I was such a shite today."

"You're still upset?" she asked, pressing her lips against his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry I took it out on you lot. I never like doing the maths, either."

"I'll handle dessert, Draco," she purred, kissing his jaw.

His lips quirked into a smile. "Really?"

Ginny merely laughed and undid her coat. "Oh, yes."

Draco's eyes raked over her form hungrily. "How about we skip to dessert and have dinner after?"

Laughing, Ginny led him to the bedroom. It didn't take long to strip his clothes off and push him down onto the bed. Kneeling over him, she closed her lips around his cock. She ran her tongue along the shaft, smiling when he made a soft sound deep in his throat. Ginny could imagine the slack jawed look of bliss on his face as he reached down to touch her head, his fingers flexing along her hair. She took him deep into her mouth, her lips curling into a smile around him when she could hear the soft helpless sounds he made. She sucked on him hard, a hand cupping his balls gently.

She leaned back and smiled at him after he came in her mouth. She swallowed him down, then crawled over his limp form. Ginny curled up on top of Draco. "You know, we can always go public." She stroked his skin gently. "We didn't plan to keep it secret on purpose, you know."

Draco ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd wind up sharing you. And I'm selfish."

"We'll figure it out," Ginny assured him. "No rush."

***

Over the next few weeks, it was amusing to watch Katie Bell try to bed Marcus Flint. Falcons players were taking bets as to when the two would sleep together, and Draco started keeping odds for team members. That was the kind of financial book he enjoyed running.

Hermione was starting to plan out her wedding with Molly Weasley's and her mother's help, and the plan was to have a Yule wedding. That meant it was rapidly approaching, and Draco didn't want to admit that he didn't like the idea of Ginny spending so much time with Harry Potter. Draco didn't doubt that Ginny was faithful, but it made him feel more and more uncomfortable. He didn't want Harry getting _ideas_ or regretting the breakup and trying to get back together with her.

Insecure? A _Malfoy?_ He would deny it with his dying breath even if it was true.

Ginny didn't seem to notice the insecurity, at least. She also didn't talk about Harry or seem interested in getting back together with him in the least. But then, jealousy and insecurity didn't have to be rational, did it?

She was pleased with the deep turquoise that Hermione had picked as the color for the wedding, since it would look good with her coloring and not make her seem so washed out. She tried to draw in Draco into her well wishes for Ron and Hermione, and she was clearly intending to invite him to the wedding along with her. Draco wasn't sure how to tell her that he would rather be transfigured into a quaffle than sit anywhere near Harry Potter, but she was just so happy that he didn't have the heart to say anything.

"You're looking upset," Marcus mentioned, stopping by the office one afternoon. "I don't see the books about. What is it?"

Draco lofted an eyebrow at Marcus. He was hardly the type to confide in others, let alone be the one that Draco would have thought to confide in. "Got a problem you can't deal with, Flint?"

"I've figured out there's a book out on me and Bell shagging."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh? Did you want to place a bet?"

"Close the book," Marcus told Draco idly. He grinned when Draco choked on the coffee he had been drinking. "Startled you, eh?"

"You... Did you want a cut?"

"Might as well," Marcus replied with a grin, moving to sit down across from Draco. "That way word won't get out that I knew and no one will think the book was rigged."

"Sneaky," Draco told him in appreciation, nodding. "Very well, then." He reached into his desk and looked for the notebook where he tracked the bets of the Falcons players. "Ten percent?"

Marcus snorted but accepted it. "You didn't answer about being upset or not," he remarked, counting the galleons. "I'd like to know if I should avoid the pitch for the next few days or not. I've better things to do than have you barking orders as if you were in charge of plays," he added with a playful twist to his lips.

"You're definitely much less edgy now that you're getting shagged on a regular basis," Draco remarked.

"Ah," Marcus murmured, nodding as he pocketed the galleons.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not, are you, then? Did Ginny leave you or something? I wouldn't have thought she would, but I don't know her very well."

Draco glowered at Marcus' careless remark. "You really should quit while you're ahead, you know."

Marcus snorted and decided to get up. "She's mad for you, that one. Katie's a friend of hers. They're out shopping for shoes or some such nonsense right now. Katie thinks it's absolutely adorable how much Ginny cares about you."

The words warmed Draco's heart, though he didn't want to admit such a thing. Maybe he could deal with sitting in the same place as Harry Potter if it was painfully obvious to everyone how much Ginny loved him. He loved her at least that much.

"Well, you look less upset already," Marcus commented as he left Draco's office. "Why not just take the day off and spend it with her, then? I'm sure she'd like that better than shoes."

Draco had to laugh along with Marcus, then left as well. Perhaps he was onto something.

***

No one seemed to notice that Draco and Ginny were together in a romantic sense while they were out in London, possibly because she had been with Katie Bell earlier and she was still there after Draco showed up. Reporters took pictures of the two Falcons players, ignoring Draco's presence entirely. It used to amuse him, but he was thinking this was part of his problem. He had been feeling desperate enough for some time now, and that feeling only grew even worse when Katie greeted Harry on the street. He was with some Ministry official and dressed in his official Auror robes, so it was an innocent enough chance meeting. The press seized on it, of course. They asked if Ginny and Katie would pose with him, then if Ginny was willing to pose with Harry on her own.

"Ginny," Draco called, suddenly feeling as though he was about to explode. "A word?"

There was amusement in her eyes as she deftly avoided the photograph that the reporters wanted to take. "You're jealous."

He didn't bother to deny her words. "Can we leave?"

"Draco, this isn't like you."

"What I want to do is grab you, toss you over my shoulder and Apparate to my flat," he hissed in low tones.

Harry was walking away with the Ministry official, and Katie was waving goodbye. The reporters were disappointed, some of them dispersing. Good riddance.

Ginny was frowning at him and shaking her head. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you, Draco? You have no reason to be jealous of _Harry..."_

Draco seized her hands in his. "I want to talk to you in public and not get brushed off as unimportant. I want your family to know you're with _me_ and I want my parents to swallow their tongues when I tell them I'm in love with you. I want you with me all the time, every day, every night." He hardly even realized what he was saying, since the words were tumbling out in a rush. Ginny's brown eyes were wide, and she seemed to be shocked. Draco pressed on, pulling her close. "I need you, Ginny. I need you in my life and I go absolutely nutters if you're not around."

"Oh, Draco..." she murmured, shaking her head. "Is this the jealousy talking? You've never said all this before."

"I should have," he told her sincerely. "You know, I hate to say anything good about him, but your brother had the right idea of it."

Before she could ask what he was on about, Draco sank to one knee, her hands still clutched tightly in his. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me? I can't live without you."

Grinning wildly, she tugged him back up to his feet and pulled him toward her for a kiss. It deepened as her arms slid around his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her torso to press her flush against him. "Yes," she murmured when she had to breath. "Of course I will."

By the time the reporters figured out that a story was in progress right beneath their noses, Katie was laughingly blocking the way. This allowed Draco to sweep Ginny up into his arms and apparate them both to his flat. He had a fiancee to make love to, after all.

The End


End file.
